Sebastian Smythe détestait la neige
by Calyxx
Summary: Sebastian Smythe détestait la neige . Depuis tout petit , il lui vouait une profonde haine . Une fois de plus , sa vie allait lui prouver que , décidemment , il n'était pas fait pour ces petits flocons blancs et froids . A moins que ... Résumé nul . ( Explications premier chapitre ) .
1. Chapter 1

- Avant la suite – et fin – de cette fic , une petite note d'explications s'impose … Je la re-poste sous un nouveau compte , mais ce n'est pas par choix . J'ai perdu mon premier compte suite à des cafouillages avec mon adresse e-mail , et j'ai eu beau faire cinquante fois « forget password » , rien , impossible d'accéder à mon compte . Je laisse sur l'ancien les fics complètes et les OS , mais je reposterais sur celui-ci les fics en cours . Merci d'avoir lu et bonne lecture ! : ) .

Sebastian Smythe était un connard . Tous le monde savait ça . Il couchait avec un mec et l'utilisait comme un kleenex avant de simplement le jeter . Une fois de temps en temps , il revenait , si il avait apprécié l'expérience . Ceux qui ne l'avaient pas satisfait pouvaient toujours crever , il n'en avait rien à faire .

Simplement parce qu'il était Sebastian Smythe .

Et chaque jour , il se battait pour garder ce sourire narquois aux lèvres , cette attitude provocante .

Sa réputation , tout simplement .

Personne ne voulait voir en lui autre chose qu'un tombeur sans sentiments , et lorsqu'il arrivait dans les bars une rumeur agitée s'élevait , les habituées prévenant les nouveaux de ne pas finir la nuit dans son lit .

C'est donc en sachant parfaitement que ce serait juste pour la nuit que Sebastian entra dans l'appartement de David Martinez , sans même se soucier de sonner . Il aurait ce qu'il voulait , de toute façon .

-Hey ! S'exclama le plus jeune en s'affalant sur le canapé de son hôte .

David arriva quelques minutes après , les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement .

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Sébastian sourit et enleva ses chaussures d'un geste nonchalant .

-J'avais envie de passer . Répondit-il en amenant ses pieds sur le canapé , de manière à s'y allonger .

-Non ! Non non non non non . Répéta David , tentant de se convaincre lui même que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait . Sors d'ici .

-Oh allez , on sait tous les deux que tu vas craquer ! Alors autant ne pas attendre , non ?

Le plus âgé leva les yeux au ciel . Bien sûr qu'il allait craquer . Seulement , il avait espéré que sa dépendance au plus jeune n'était pas _aussi_ voyante .

Sebastian se releva pour venir poser ses mains sur les fesses de David et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui susurrer dans un geste absolument Sebastian Smythe :

-Je sais que tu en as envie .

Le plus âgé tenta un instant de se résonner , se disant que ce geste en apparence tendre n'était qu'un subterfuge de plus que le plus jeune utilisait pour arriver à ses fins , mais il finit par grogner et pousser l'autre sur le canapé pour commencer leurs ébats .

Lorsque tous les voisins en eurent assez de taper sur leurs murs à l'aide de balais ou de hurler pour tenter de faire cesser leurs cris qui ne laissaient aucuns doutes sur leurs occupations , les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent enfin , reprenant leur souffle allongé l'un contre l'autre .

C'était généralement à ce moment que David avait l'impression que son cœur se fendait . Lorsque de nouveau Sebastian le traitait comme un chien et s'en allait sans mot .

C'était justement ce que le plus jeune se préparait à faire quand son regard fut attiré vers la fenêtre .

Le paysage semblait anormalement blanc à ses yeux encore embrumés de plaisir .

-Eh merde !

-Quoi ? S'enquit David en se retournant . Si tu cherches ton pantalon , je crois qu'il est dans l'aquarium du poisson …

-Ta gueule .

La plus âgé se redressa à son tour , curieux de connaître la cause de la colère de son amant d'une nuit .

-Mais comment il a pu tomber autant de neige en si peu de temps ?

David ne sut si il devait être amusé ou vexé de cette remarque . Il choisit la première option et un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres . Dehors , il y avait un bon cinquante centimètre de neige et de gros flocons tombaient toujours , venant s'ajouter à l'épais manteau blanc .

-Je crois que tu vas devoir rester ici . Commença David , luttant pour ne pas sourire niaisement .

-Quoi ? Sebastian avait eu un mouvement de recul et un instant il avait semblé au plus âgé apercevoir un lueurs de panique dans ses yeux .

-Non , je reste pas ici .

Le plus jeune s'était levé et David avait attrapé son poignet pour le forcer à se rasseoir .

-Tu crois quoi ? Que tu vas prendre la route par ce temps ?

Sebastian avait eut un profond soupire et s' était écroulé sur le canapé .

-T'as une chambre d'amis ? Demanda-t-il finalement .

-C'est un appartement , c'est déjà bien d'avoir une cuisine !

Le plus âgé avait froncé les sourcils . Pourquoi Sebastian semblait-il si réticent à dormir dans la même pièce que lui ? Ce n'était pas comme si ils n'avaient jamais eu de moments d'intimité … Alors qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait ?

-De toute façon je peux pas dormir ici , j'ai pas de vêtements de rechange .

Une fois de plus , David avait levé les yeux au ciel .

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu crois que la neige va se rendre compte que le grand Sebastian Smythe a pas de vêtement , s'arrêter de tomber et fondre pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi ?

-Quelle journée de merde …

C'est sur ses belles paroles que Sebastian avait plaqué un coussin sur sa tête et s'était rendu compte qu'il allait _réellement_ être obligé de partager un appartement avec David Martinez .


	2. Chapter 2

David Martinez ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation dans laquelle il était . Il savait qu'il aurait du être exaspéré , ennuyé voir en colère de devoir passer la nuit avec Sebastian , mais il n'y arrivait pas . A chaque fois qu'il tentait de se convaincre qu'il était furieux contre le plus jeune d'avoir débarquer chez lui et d'y être à présent coincé , ses pensées déviaient et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de sourire . Parce que pour la première fois , il allait vraiment passer une soirée avec Sebastian . Pas juste le voir pour le sexe , non , il allait le côtoyer , lui parler , passer du temps avec lui .

Et ça le rendait heureux .

Il espérait pouvoir enfin avoir une discussion avec Sebastian . Pour le moment , le plus jeune faisait le tour de l'appartement , en observant les moindres détails .

-Pourquoi tu scrutes ma bibliothèque comme ça ? Avait enfin osé demander David alors que cela faisait dix minutes que son colocataire provisoire inspectait ses livres .

-Parce que je sens que je vais me faire chier , alors j'essaie de trouver de quoi m'occuper .

-Y'a une télé , aussi . L'informa David en désignant la télécommande d'une main .

-On s'entendrait pas sur les programmes . Répondit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules .

-T'en sais rien .

C'est en prononçant cette phrase que David se rendit compte qu'il savait peu de choses de Sebastian . Cela faisait des mois qu'il le voyait « juste pour le sexe » , mais jamais ils n'avaient parlé de choses comme les goûts musicaux ou les programmes TV .

C'était probablement normal , ils ne se voyaient jamais vraiment pour simplement passer du temps ensembles .

David alluma la télé et Sebastian s'éclipsa dans une autre pièce , du côté de la cuisine et de la salle de bain .

-J'ai faim ! Fit-il , sa déclaration appuyée par le bruit d'une porte de placard que l'on ouvrait .

Le plus âgé soupira et se redressa , rejoignant son amant d'une nuit dans la cuisine . Il le trouva le nez dans son frigo , l'air désespéré par ce qui s'y trouvait .

-T'as pas autre chose que des yaourts ?

David jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de l'épaule du plus jeune . Non , il n'avait pas autre chose que des yaourts .

Sebastian poussa un soupire exaspéré et se saisit d'un yaourt qu'il ouvrit puis observa un long moment .

-T'attends qu'il te parle ? Finit par lui demander David d'un air amusé .

-J'espérais qu'il paraîtrait moins dégueu si je le fixait un peu . Déclara l'autre tout en commençant à manger .

Le plus âgé soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la parole .

-T'avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

-Non . Je comptais aller dans un bar et finir ma nuit de manière agréable , mais je n'avais aucun rendez vous .

Évidemment . C'était toujours Sebastian qui décidait , il ne donnait jamais rendez vous .

-Et toi ? Reprit-il en posant le yaourt à moitié vide sur la table devant lui .

David hésita une seconde . Aurait-il un quelconque avantage à faire croire à Sebastian qu'il avait quelque chose ce soir ? Non , probablement pas .

-Non .

Sebastian sourit .

-Donc j'éclaire ta soirée , en quelque sorte .

-Toi non plus tu n'avais rien de prévu , je te signale . Lui rétorqua David . Qui te dis que tu aurais trouvé quelqu'un à mettre dans ton lit ?

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules .

-Je trouve toujours quelqu'un à mettre dans mon lit .

David soupira . C'était vrai , et il était bien placé pour le savoir .

Soudainement , l'appartement fut plongé dans l'obscurité . Il fallut quelques minutes aux deux hommes pour apercevoir à nouveau les contours puis la lumière revint comme elle avait disparue .

-Génial , en plus va y avoir des coupures … Grogna Sebastian en donnant une pichenette dans son pot de yaourt .

Le silence plana un moment puis ils sursautèrent quand la télé qui s'était éteinte à cause de la pane se remit à fonctionner . La voix d'une présentatrice de journal retentit dans l'appartement .

« D'importantes chutes de neige sont prévues pour les prochains jours . Restez chez vous et ne prenez pas la route . »

-Tu vas être bloqué ici un moment . Ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer David , ce qui fit pousser un soupire à Sebastian .

-Je vais prendre une douche . Annonça ce dernier en se levant .

Il était venu tellement de fois chez David qu'il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la salle de bain . Le bruit du verrou retentit et quelque minutes après , l'eau commença à couler .

Le plus âgé en profita pour réfléchir un peu plus à la situation . Il savait maintenant ce qu'il voulait Apprendre à connaître Sebastian , discuter avec lui tout simplement . Seulement , il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour amener le plus jeune à parler .

Il se leva en soupirant et alla s'installer devant la télé . Des images de villes enneigées étaient diffusées et il sourit en reconnaissant des rues , métamorphosées par un manteau blanc et

immaculé .

Il repensa aux paroles que Sebastian avaient dites . « On ne s'entendrait pas sur le programme » .

Que pouvait-il bien regarder ? David se mit à zapper en essayant d'imaginer le plus jeune devant les divers émissions .

Un documentaire animalier ? Non , franchement pas le genre de Sebastian . Un film à l'eau de rose ? Non plus . Une série ? Peut-être , après tout .

Il finit par se concentrer sur un film à petit budget dont il ne comprenait pas vraiment le scénario , mais qui avait réussi à capter son attention . Il ne se rendit compte que le plus jeune avait quitté la salle de bain que lorsque celui-ci s'avança vers lui , complètement nu .

-Je vais t'emprunter des fringues . Déclara-t-il sans aucune gêne avant de rejoindre la chambre de David .

Le plus âgé pensa un court moment à la scène étrange qui venait de se dérouler avant de sourire et de secouer la tête . Sebastian Smythe n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un comme tout le monde …


	3. Chapter 3

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

David avait sursauté en entendant la voix de Sebastian qui arrivait derrière lui .

-J'ai faim . Répondit le plus âgé en versant les pâtes qu'il venait de préparer dans une assiette creuse . T'en veux ?

Sebastian hésita un instant , prêt à faire un remarque sur la simplicité du plat mais lorsqu'il prit la parole , ce fut juste pour dire :

-Je veux bien .

David sembla surprit de la réponse du plus jeune mais ne releva pas et sortit juste une deuxième assiette pour la remplir de pâtes . Il s'installa ensuite à table , vite rejoint par son colocataire provisoire .

Tout en mangeant , le plus âgé se torturait les méninges pour tenter d'aborder la conversation .

-Tu vois combien de mecs à la fois ? S'enquit-il en relevant la tête .

Sebastian haussa les épaules .

-Un ou deux par nuit , généralement . Mais en plan cul régulier , y'a que toi . Avant y'en avait un autre , mais je crois qu'il a trouvé quelque chose de sérieux .

David ne sut comment réagir face à cette révélation . D'un certain côté , savoir qu'il était le seul à qui le plus jeune faisait appel régulièrement lui plaisait . Il avait l'impression de ne pas être simplement un homme parmi tant d'autres .

-Et t'as jamais envie de te poser avec quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il encore .

-Non . La réponse avait fusée , presque instantanée . Et toi ?

-J'aimerais bien . En ayant juste des coups d'un soir , t'as pas peur de finir ta vie seul ?

Sebastian fronça les sourcils .

-Je sais pas . Pour l'instant j'ai pas à penser à ça . Je verrais bien .

Ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes en finissant leurs assiettes et David faussa compagnie au plus jeune pour aller prendre une douche . Il se déshabilla rapidement et soupira longuement en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps tendu . Il repensa aux paroles de

Sebastian . Il était heureux d'avoir réussit à avoir une conversation qui semblait sincère avec lui , sans insultes même si le sujet était resté sur les conquêtes du plus jeune .

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain après s'être lavé et changé , David trouva Sebastian assis devant la télévision .

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? S'enquit-il , curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien regarder le plus jeune après s'être tant interrogé sur le sujet .

-Un film . Ça vient de commencer .

Le plus âgé vint s'asseoir et s'installa confortablement pour la soirée . Après quelques minutes sans bouger , il finit par se retourner pour saisir une couverture derrière lui et s'enroula dedans .

-Y caille chez toi . Fit Sebastian en tirant à lui un bout du plaid .

David ne releva pas , se contentant de ramener un peu de couverture sur lui . En effet , elle était assez courte et ne permettait pas l'espace entre les deux hommes .

-Arrêtes de prendre toute la couverture ! Grogna Sebastian après quelques minutes .

-C'est pas moi qui tire là ! S'indigna David . Il savait très bien qu'il avait un autre plaid , quelque part dans une armoire et qu'il aurait très bien pu se lever pour aller la chercher , mais il n'en avait aucune envie .

Finalement , le plus jeune et lui se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre , l'espace entre eux considérablement réduits .

David n'osait pas réellement bouger , profitant juste de ce contacte , craignant à chaque respiration que Sebastian ne réalise la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et ne se décale .

Le plus âgé ne prêtait plus aucune attention au film depuis longtemps quand il sentit le corps de son amant d'un nuit s'alourdir contre le sien , se relaxer . Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre qu'il s'était endormit et un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres . Alors comme ça Sebastian Smythe , le grand Sebastian Smythe s'endormait contre lui ?

Il hésita un instant . Devait-il éteindre la télévision ? Si le plus jeune lui reprochait quelque chose le lendemain , son geste aurait probablement l'air moins prémédité si l'appareil fonctionnait encore . Ce fut donc après avoir légèrement baissé le son qu'il ferma à son tour les yeux en soupirant de bonheur .


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian fut le premier à s'éveiller le lendemain matin . D'abord il n'ouvrit pas les yeux Il se sentait bien , lové dans cette douce chaleur qui avait envahit tout son corps , l'esprit encore trop endormit pour y penser .

Pourtant , il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour prendre conscience de la situation . Il était couché contre David Martinez . Sans sexe . Juste couché .

Il se redressa d'un bond , frissonnant d'être arraché au bien-être qu'il ressentait à être contre le plus âgé .

Ce dernier fut réveillé par le vide qu'avait créé Sebastian en s'extirpant d'entre les couvertures et grogna en ouvrant les yeux .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je me casse . Déclara juste le plus jeune , qui était déjà debout .

-Pourquoi ?

David avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur de la poitrine .

-Parce que les routes sont déneigée .

Le plus âgé baissa la tête et ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser ses larmes tomber . Il se haïssait lui même , de s'être autorisé l'espoir que Sebastian reste avec lui , juste un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire .

Déjà un bruit de porte résonnait .

Il était partit .

David Martinez allait mal . Il avait déjà ressentit ça par le passé , ce sentiment d'abandon

permanent . Mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi fort . Jamais ça ne l'avait empêché de vivre à ce point .

Sebastian était partit . Sans un mot , sans un regard . Et lui avait espéré . Espéré qu'il revienne , espéré qu'il se soit trompé . Quelle chose étrange que l'espoir … Ça vous maintient en vie même si vous savez que vous vous mentez à vous même .

Et c'était ce que faisait David depuis une semaine déjà . Il se mentait , chaque jour un peu plus . Chaque matin , lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux après une nuit agitée , il se convainquait que le plus jeune allait passer sa porte sans cérémonie et allait reprendre ses vieilles habitudes . Mais non . Chaque jour le soleil se couchait , et David était encore seul .

Parce que Sebastian ne viendrait pas .

Plus que tout , David s'en voulait . Parce que s'il était allé se coucher dans son lit au lieu de rester avec le plus jeune , peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais eu à faire sans lui .

Et il fallut bien recommencer à vivre , peu importe la peine . Il se traînait , passant de longues soirées dans les bars . Pourtant il se refusait à rencontrer d'autres hommes . Il ne voulait pas , il en était incapable . Il avait beau savoir que le plus jeune ne s'en privait pas , il ne pouvait pas .

Alors il s'asseyait juste au comptoir et attendait . Quoi ? Il n'en savait rien , il attendait juste .

Il venait d'entamer son deuxième verre d'alcool . Il s'arrangeait toujours pour rester assez sobre , mais ce soir il n'en avait pas envie .

Son regard se perdait parmi les danseurs , déjà saouls pour la plus part , qui s'agitaient sous les lumières clignotantes de la piste de danse où la musique hurlait bien trop fort .

Et c'est alors qu'il le vit . Entre deux danseurs ébréchés , David venait de repérer Sebastian . Il eut l'impression que tout le monde autours de lui s'arrêta pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'être de nouveau en état de bouger . Il se redressa et s'élança sur la piste , saisissant le plus jeune par le poignet avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de réagir . Il l'entraîna à l'écart , luttant contre les tentatives de Sebastian pour se dégager .

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Cracha presque ce dernier , ses yeux lançant des éclairs .

-Pourquoi tu m'ignore ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas donné une seule fois des nouvelles depuis que t'es partis ?

David hurlait , toute la peine qu'il avait pu ressentir s'étant transformée en rage . Contre lui même , contre le plus jeune , contre l'homme complètement saoul qui venait de le bousculer , contre n'importe qui à vrai dire .

-Parce que je te hais ! Tu peux comprendre ça ? Lâche moi !

Malgré le ton dur utilisé par Sebastian , le plus âgé ne se démonta pas et fit une chose qu'il ne se serait jamais imaginé faire .

Il gifla le plus jeune . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise . Avait-il vraiment fait ça ? Oui , la rougeur sur la joue du cadet en témoignait . Et apparemment , ce dernier n'en revenait pas non plus , passant une main sur sa joue écarlate .

Après quelques minutes de silence tendu , le plus jeune fit demi tour et alla se perdre dans la foule de danseurs . David se lança à sa suite , bousculant les hommes tous plus alcoolisés les uns que les autres et finit par apercevoir la porte du bar qui venait de se refermer . Il sortit dans la nuit glaciale et silencieuse , regardant presque désespérément autours de lui . Une fois de plus , il venait de perdre Sebastian .


	5. Chapter 5

- Avant la suite – et fin – de cette fic , une petite note d'explications s'impose … Je la re-poste sous un nouveau compte , mais ce n'est pas par choix . J'ai perdu mon premier compte suite à des cafouillages avec mon adresse e-mail , et j'ai eu beau faire cinquante fois « forget password » , rien , impossible d'accéder à mon compte . Je laisse sur l'ancien les fics complètes et les OS , mais je reposterais sur celui-ci les fics en cours . Merci d'avoir lu et bonne lecture ! : ) .

Dans les jours qui suivirent , David passa tout son temps à la recherche du plus jeune . Ça en devenait une obsession , ça l'empêchait de dormir . Il fallait qu'il le voit , qu'il lui parle . Il s'était imaginé la scène mille fois , et mille fois de manière différentes . Dans quelques scénarios , il le suppliait même de le reprendre .

Il scrutait les foules partout , dans la rue , dans les bars , dans les magasins . Mais c'était comme ci Sebastian n'avait jamais existé .

C'est dans un petit café tranquille que David croisa pour la première fois quelqu'un susceptible de lui donner des nouvelles du cadet . En effet , à quelques table de la sienne , deux visages connus riaient en discutant .

Kurt et Blaine .

Le plus âgé avait déjà capté quelques conversation entre les deux jeunes hommes et savait qu'ils connaissaient celui qu'il recherchait . Il se leva donc d'un bond et rejoint les deux plus jeune , sans même songer qu'il devrait s'expliquer sur le pourquoi des questions qu'il allait poser .

Kurt fut le premier à l'apercevoir , et à se rendre compte qu'il venait vers eux .

-Mr Martinez ? Fit-il en levant un sourcil , un air intrigué au visage .

David se figea un instant . Ah , oui . Pour eux , il était encore « Mr Martinez » , bien qu'il ne les ait plus en cour . Il hésita avant de prendre la parole :

-David .

Blaine eu un sourire et parla à son tour :

-Qu'est-ce qui … Enfin , on peut vous être utiles pour quelque chose ?

Le plus âgé hésita de nouveau . Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se demandait comment expliquer le fait qu'il recherchait Sebastian . Après tout , il n'était pas censé le voire … Encore moins coucher avec lui !

Il soupira et posa malgré tout sa question , celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait aperçut le jeune couple .

-Est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de Sebastian … Récemment ?

Kurt et Blaine échangèrent un regard et le bouclé reprit la parole .

-Sebastian Smythe ?

David hocha la tête sans un mot .

Ce fut Kurt qui continua .

-On l'a vu avant hier . Déclara-t-il d'un ton prudent , hésitant presque à continuer . Il … Il ne va pas très bien .

Blaine acquiesça .

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils . Il pouvait concevoir que Sebastian aille mal , mais plus difficilement qu'il se soit confié .

-Il … Il vous l'a dit ? S'enquit-il .

-Pas exactement . On l'a croisé , et on a un peu discuté . Il n'était pas … On aurait dit qu'il était préoccupé par quelque chose , mais en apparence c'était quand même Sebastian Smythe .

David hocha la tête .

-Merci . Fit-il en commençant à se relever .

-David ? Fit Kurt doucement alors que le plus âgé se retournait déjà .

Il stoppa son mouvement et planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme .

-Il nous a parlé d'un bar , à l'autre bout de la ville .

David s'assit de nouveau et nota les informations données par le jeune couple . C'était un bar assez mal fréquenté où l'alcool coulait à flot et où les agressions n'étaient pas rares . Exactement le genre d'endroit où David n'irait pas .

Pourtant , il s'y rendit le soir même , après avoir passé l'après midi allongé sur son lit à réfléchir .

Il voulait à tout prit parler à Sebastian sans haine , et surtout , il devait se faire pardonner de l'avoir gifler . Ce n'était absolument pas lui . Il fallait qu'il garde son calme , à tout prit . Une autre chose l'inquiétait Lorsqu'il avait discuté avec le jeune couple dans la matinée , il avait eut l'impression qu'ils ne lui disait pas tout , et qu'après chaque paroles ils se retenaient d'ajouter quelques choses , s'arrêtant au moment où leurs lèvres allaient former les mots qu'ils ne disaient pas .

En entrant dans le bar , David du se retenir de pousser un cri de surprise . L'endroit était … Totalement différent de ce à qui il s'attendait . Les murs étaient crasseux et des trous profonds les ornaient de part et d'autre . Des éclaboussures qui ressemblaient à du sang séché les parsemaient .

Le sol , de ce qu'on pouvait en apercevoir entre les pieds des danseurs , était recouvert d'un mélange de vomi et d'alcool , et probablement d'autres choses auxquelles David refusait de penser .

Il s'avança , un peu hésitant , devant repousser à chaque pas des hommes ébréchés titubants .

Il soupira en songeant qu'il devait être la seule personne sobre du bar . Il trébucha sur quelque chose et sursauta en s'apercevant que c'était un énorme chien qui releva à peine la tête en se contenta d'un petit grognement sans conviction .

Alors qu'il s'asseyait au bar pour scruter la salle à la recherche de Sebastian , David entendit un rire sur sa droite . Et il connaissait ce rire , bien que ce soir il était quelque peu changé par l'alcool .

Il tourna la tête et il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour repérer le plus jeune , qui embrassait un homme à pleine bouche , une bouteille presque vide dans la main .

Il eut l'impression que son cœur ratait un battement et explosait de jalousie , aussi se leva-t-il d'un bond pour venir arracher Sebastian aux bras de l'autre jeune homme , visiblement aussi alcoolisé que tous les autres danseurs du bar .

Le cadet poussa un petit grognement et tenta de se débattre , mais ses gestes étaient incroyablement imprécis et tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de casser sa bouteille contre un mur .

David l'entraîna dehors en luttant pour le maintenir debout malgré la démarche plus que titubante du plus jeune . Il finit par l'asseoir à l'arrière de sa voiture , qu'il avait déverrouillée rapidement .

Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Sebastian se saouler de cette façon , dans un bar miteux avec un homme qui était capable de boire à en oublier son prénom . Hors de question .

Il s'apprêtait à refermer sa portière dans le plus jeune se pencha et vida son estomac sur le parking , son corps éjectant tout l'alcool ingéré .

David attendit longuement que le cadet ne se calme à nouveau et ne ferme les yeux , puis il monta à l'avant et démarra en direction de chez lui .

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin , Sebastian somnolait et David le secoua légèrement pour le redresser et le soutenir jusqu'à arriver enfin dans son appartement , où le plus jeune s'écroula sur le canapé de David .

Le lendemain allait être une journée riche en émotions …


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsque Sebastian Smythe émergea , il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser . Il retint un gémissement et tenta de se concentrer sur la soirée de la veille . Où était-t-il ? Dans une des chambres au dessus du bar miteux où il s'était saoulé ? Non , aucune odeur désagréable ne venait déranger son odorat .

Quelque part sur un trottoir ? Non , il était au chaud et allongé sur quelque chose de doux et moelleux , probablement un lit .

Chez une de ses conquêtes d'une nuit alors ?

Un flash de souvenirs vint interrompre ses pensées .

Et merde . Il était chez David Martinez .

D'un certain côté , il se sentait soulagé Le plus âgé l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé . Sauvé d'une nuit de plus à patauger dans l'alcool et le vomit , à se battre avec n'importe qui , peinant à tenir debout . Et il lui en était reconnaissant .

Après le moment de soulagement du au fait qu'il savait où il se trouvait , Sebastian se mit à chercher une manière de se sortir de là . Car il devait sortir de là , absolument .

Il ne voulait pas , il refusait catégoriquement de revoir David , et de risquer de s'abandonner à son sourire , sa voix rassurante , ses yeux … Autant de choses que le plus jeune haïssaient . Ou plutôt , qu'il se haïssait d'aimer .

Car oui . Il avait prit du temps à l'accepter et à se l'avouer mais c'était chose faite : Sebastian Smythe était tombé amoureux de David Martinez . Au fil des contacts , des paroles , des nuits . Et il se détestait de s'être laissé prendre si facilement au piège par cette chose qu'il ne pensait jamais ressentir .

Et à présent il était terrifié . Car il allait devoir ouvrir les yeux , se redresser , parler . Il allait devoir affronter le plus âgé et par la même occasion ses sentiments qui l'effrayaient tant .

Des pas retentirent , suivit par le bruit d'une chaise que l'on tire doucement pour s'asseoir dessus . Un souffle régulier , des tissus que l'on froisse .

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sebastian pour comprendre que le plus âgé était arrivé dans la pièce .

Il eut un soupire discret et ouvrit les yeux , regrettant immédiatement de s'être arraché si vite à la sécurité que lui procurait son faux sommeil .

David lui sourit aussitôt et lui tendit un verre plein .

-Qu'est-ce que …

Le plus jeune s'était interrompu dès ses premiers mots et avait comprit . Une douleur lancinante lui avait envahit la tête , et il avait l'impression qu'elle le martelait .

Il saisit le verre et but son contenu d'une traite puis se rallongea et murmura :

-Je sais que tu voudras parler , mais ça t'embêtes si on attends un peu ?

-Non . Fit juste le plus âgé , observant les moindres traits de Sebastian . Il était plutôt pâle et des cernes violacées avaient prit place sous ses yeux .

Un certain moment c'était écoulé lorsque le plus jeune se redressa doucement , une main sur le

front .

-Ok , mais parles vraiment , vraiment doucement . Murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils .

David sourit avant de prendre la parole et de retrouver un air plus grave .

-Je … Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné une seule fois de tes nouvelles ? Pourquoi tu as agis comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous au bar ?

Sebastian retint un gémissement . Ça commençait fort . Il tenta de reprendre l'air indifférent qu'il adoptait si bien d'habitude pour commencer à parler .

-Parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous . Écoute , c'était un plan cul … Juste un plan cul . Je m'excuse si tu as cru à plus .

David baissa la tête et le plus jeune pu voire la peine s'infiltrer dans ses yeux . C'était justement pour ne pas voire ce sentiments qu'il s'en allait sans un regard après leurs nuits passées ensembles , et pour la même raison qu'il s'était enfuis l'autre soir dans le bar .

Il sentit les larmes monter et ferma les yeux .

Et merde . Ce truc le rendait vraiment trop sentimental . Et ce n'était pas bon …

-Sebastian ? David murmura , sachant que sa voix aurait tremblé si il avait parlé plus fort .

Le plus jeune rouvrit les yeux et ne pu empêcher une larme de venir s'échouer sur sa joue .

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Le cadet aurait voulu s'enfuir , une fois de plus , mais il ne pouvait pas . Il ignorait pourquoi , mais il ne pouvait juste pas .

-Parce ce que je t'aime ! Finit-il par hurler , provoquant une douleur lancinant dans sa tête . Parce que depuis des mois je t'aime un peu plus chaque fois que je te vois , et de chaque chose qui fait que tu es toi ! Et que tu fais tout , absolument tout pour que je t'aime encore plus , et tu ne t'en rends pas compte , et moi je tombe dans le panneau à chaque fois ! Et si tout ce temps j'ai fais semblant de te haïr , c'est parce que je ne connais rien à l'amour ! Et que tant que je ne suis là que pour le sexe , tu voudras de moi , mais si on se met ensembles , vraiment ensembles , un jour tu te rendras compte que je suis … Juste moi , et tu me laisseras , et je n'ai aucune idée de comment je ferais face à ça … Voilà pourquoi !

David ouvrit de grands yeux et toisa le plus jeune sans parler pendant un long moment .

Et voilà . Sebastian en était certain , il avait tout gâché .

-Tu vois ? Fit-il d'une petite voix . J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et tu ne veux plus de moi , c'est ça , hein ?

Il se redressait déjà , prêt à s'en aller .  
-Non ! David s'approcha de lui et vint l'entourer de ses bras dans un geste tendre . Non , reste . Tu n'as rien dis de mal , c'était magnifique … Juste que je ne croyais pas que …

-Que j'avais des sentiments ? S'enquit Sebastian avec un petit rire triste . Tu vois , j'en ai …

Le plus âgé resserra un peu sa prise autours du plus jeune . Il hésita un moment avant de prendre la parole , tentant de trouver les mots qui rassureraient Sebastian .

-Je … Si tu me laissais juste te prouver que je ne te laisserais pas … Je t'aime Sebastian …

Le plus jeune releva la tête et regarda un instant les bras de David qui entouraient son corps . Il avait tellement envie de croire ses yeux suppliants …

-Je t'aime aussi . Chuchota-t-il en venant prendre la main du plus âgé .

Ils se sourirent et restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre , à écouter leurs respirations tranquilles dans le silence de la pièce . Ils auraient du chemin à parcourir pour construire une vie ensembles et heureuse . Mais ça , ils y penseraient plus tard ...


End file.
